Sing oor die mike
by Navalia
Summary: "sing oor die mike", a South African saying roughly translated as singing and has something to do with a mike, but what it actually means is something a lot more dirty. a lot less to do with singing and the mike in question? Well it sits between Edwards legs.


**There's a South African saying that goes: sing oor die mike. A direct translation would be to 'sing over/on the mike. A fairly innocent image right? But used in the dirty context it's in tended for, 'singing over/on the mike, means to … well give the guy oral pleasure. Read below to see how Bella goes about singing over that 'mike' only Edward has. **

**Oh and by the way, I do not have my stories proof read, no betas or buddies or anyone checking for mistakes. There's just me. So forgive me for the odd spelling error, grammar or tense. **

**Disclaimer: I'd like to own twilight and be rich, but I'm not. But I guess you're always rich in someone else's eyes. **

I swing my legs to and fro, sitting on the charcoal granite island in the middle of the kitchen, patiently waiting for Edward to finish making us a late snack. But I had a different kind of snack in min and I sat there trying to think of ways of letting him know I wanted something entirely different.

His back was turned to me as he bent over, rummaging in the fridge for something to put on our sandwiches.

"I don't want mayo," I told him as he reached for it.

He bent down a little further, reaching for the mustard this time.

"I don't want that either, " I quickly stopped him.

Edward reached for the jam and I quickly told him "No" once again and again and again for the next to condiments he grabbed at.

"Now what DO you want?" he asks me with his back still facing me, his tone slightly exasperated.

I inched a little forward, careful to not slip off the counter and brought my leg forward, grazing my toe from the back of his knee to just below the curve of his ass.

He stiffened at my touch.

I knew I had his attention now.

"I want something more…"

I paused as I cleared my throat. "Something more meaty," I completed my sentence softly.

I watched he slowly closed the door of the fridge, straighten up and turn around. He faces me with that knowing smirk of his. With one single step he was soon standing between my thighs, his midriff flush against my center.

Edward tentatively brings his right hand up again my left ankle, slowly caressing my skin with his fingertips. His slow ascent made me catch my breath. My breathing quickly becomes staggered and shallow. Just as his hand cups the back of my knee, he turns his face towards me and softly brushes his lips against min.

I close my eyes, relishing the sensation.

"Something _meaty_, you say?" I could feel him smile against my lips.

"Uh huh," I managed to whisper. "Something only you can give me."

"Well," he says as he nuzzles the side of my neck, "I don't think that piece of meat you're looking for is on top of this counter."

"Now where do you think I'll find that piece of meat?" I place a kiss on his bare shoulder.

He keeps nuzzling. "Somewhere lower," he whispers.

"How much lower?" I ask as I wrap my arms around him, trailing my fingers down his back and resting just above the dip of his ass.

His hand sneaks up under my t shirt, grazing my flesh as he reaches for my breasts. He immediately goes for my right nipple, pinching it between his fingers, until it pebbles between his tips.

I groan. "How much lower baby?" I ask again as I dip my hands inside the back of his boxers, grabbing his ass in my palms. His reaction is to grind himself further between my legs, his fingers pinching me even harder and his mouth lightly biting in to the skin at my neck.

"Very low," he groans again.

I bring my right foot around his leg, rubbing it against his calf.

"This low?" I ask.

Edward's lips move up my neck, placing soft kisses as he moves along, nibbling my ear, my jaw, until he reaches my lips again. He suckles on my bottom lip, pulling at the full flesh. His hand was still feverishly working my nipples, while his other hand has now found its way around my body, groping my ass in turn.

"Not that low baby," he moans pulling at my lip again. "Come on babes, don't be a tease. You know exactly where to look."

I pull away from him, taking my hands from his boxers, sliding them up his body until they rest on his shoulders.

"Well baby, if we're talking about the same piece of meat, then im not gonna find it sitting up here."

I wiggle closer to the edge of the counter, leaning some of my weight against him. "Help me down."

When I'm safely on the ground again, I take his hand and lead him back to the bedroom. I wanted both of as to be as comfortable as possible while doing this.

As we reach the bed, he walks ahead of me, perching himself on the edge of the bed. He pulls me to stand in front of him and immediately his lips are on mine.

I bring my hands and curl my fingers around the back of his neck. The kiss deepens as I lean into him and I decide that I just don't have the patience to do this slowly. I push him backwards on the bed, pulling myself astride him and making sure my lips never part from his.

My pussy is flush against his cock and I feel him growing harder by the second. I quickly pull my mouth off his, "Scoot up a little baby."

After a moment Edward comfortable settles on the bed and my mouth is back on his, but not for long. Still on my knees, bent over him, I leave a trail of light kisses from his lips, to his jaw, his and all the way down to his stomach. And that moment, just as I reach below his belly button, I stop. Placing a soft kiss there, I lift my head, looking up at him.

He's raised himself by his elbows, watching me. I should feel embarrassed and a bit flushed, but the idea of him watching me, turns me on instead.

"Should I stop here, baby?" I ask with a smile.

Edward groans and bucks his hips. "Don't start teasing me NOW baby!"

As an answer, I grab hold of the elastic of his boxer and quickly pull it down, releasing his cock until the hardness stares me in the face.

"Need some help with this baby?" I whisper as I take it in my hand, slowly stroking it up and down.

I pass my hand over the head, collecting some of the moisture there, spreading it further. Edward simply groans and keeps bucking. So I keep pulling and stroking and he keeps growing harder and the pre cum keeps pooling at the head. I make myself more comfortable, sort of sitting astride his legs.

As my hand repeats the up and down motion for the umpteenth time, I lower my face towards his cock. I am just short of touching my lips to it when I stop.

I look up again.

He's not looking at me anymore.

Still up by his elbows, his head thrown back, his chest heaving up and down in anticipation. I decide to keep watching him as I start again. I touch my lips softly to the base of his cock and it twitches in my hand. Watching his face as I do this, his mouth pulls as he groans.

I place soft kisses from the base of his cock until I reach the head and place a kiss just on the tip. Some of the pre cum coats my lips and pull away slightly and tentatively ran the tip of my tongue along my lips, tasting the salty liquid. I moan softly and go right back to kissing the tip again. The taste is by no means pleasant, but I wanted more, because it was Edward.

The more I touched him, his cock keeps answering me with and involuntary twitch. It has a mind of its own. When I touch my tongue to the eye of his cock, it starts in my hand yet again. I feel empowered by it. I did so little, but it encouraged so much out of him.

I eyed Edward again and he was back to watching me, his eye hooded and his gaze intense. Bucking his hips just a little, he indicates that I need to get on with it. He couldn't wait much longer.

I decide to give him what he really wants and without much fanfare, I lower my face again, open my mouth and take him between my lips. My tongue immediately darts out and swirls around the head, moistening it very quickly. It wasn't long before I was bobbing my head up and down, balancing myself with my left hand while my right was at the base of his cock, helping to elongate the rhythm that my mouth has started.

Somewhere in the fog of my lust induced mind, I hear Edward talking, but I can't make out the words. I'm not even sure they're real words. I'm still watching him. His mouth is moving, but very little that makes sense can be heard. I'm reduced to listening to grunts and moans and the occasional 'fuck' that lets me know I'm doing this right.

He's close, I can tell. He's not coherent. He's not breathing evenly and his hands are fisting the sheet to near breaking point. I knew that if he let go, he really wanted his hands in my hair, dictating the hard rhythm he would want to establish. Somewhere deep down, beneath his baser feelings, Edward knew he had to let me stay in control.

Before he's ready to explode, I take him deeper into my mouth, the head of his cock now pushing up against the roof of my mouth. Holding him there, I take a deep breath and push further, his cock now sliding towards the back of my mouth. As it reach the confines of my throat and I feel I can no long breath, I know I cant take him any further. Instead I keep holding my breath and I imitate a swallowing action in my throat, essentially causing my throat to contract around the head of his cock.

Edward groans. Grunts. Moans.

I swallow again.

More foreign sounds escape him.

I swallow again, repeating the action a few more times before run out of breath and release him a bit to gain air.

He's close, panting heavily, his eyes seeing nothing.

I taking him deep in one more time and I feel his hardened cock swell even more. With a final gasp and a hard squeeze, Edward's body feeds me his essence. I don't really taste anything as I let it hit the back of my mouth, going straight down my throat.

A few pulses later, his fists relaxes, his shoulders melt into the mattress and he pulls me up quickly, rolls me into the side of his body and places a kiss the crook of my neck.

"You're the best," he whispers hoarsely.

**Hot or not?**

**Personally I would love to sing like that to/on/for Edward. He can grunt and moan any time he likes. **

**Review and let me know what you think.**

**Remember, a review lets me know it's being read and people care to comment. Good reviews inspire me for more stories.**

**Just saying.**


End file.
